Sparks Flying (LaLu Smut)
by Silverlining679
Summary: After leaving Team Natsu, Lucy's feeling a bit lonely, so she goes to the only person she thinks can solve this problem, the only person she wants to solve this problem.
1. Chapter 1

***Just some LaLu Smut I wanted to write, although I ship Natsu and Lucy I do ship Laxus and Lucy too, they're both pretty awesome ships. Don't even get me started on Gajeel and Levy.**

 **Lucy's**

 **POV**

I sighed as I looked at my now former team.

Ever since Lisanna can back I've been feeling...ignored. Even though I know they weren't doing it intentionally...I don't know, my heart just hasn't been in it whenever we've gone on missions. So I went to them, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and I told them that I no longer wanted to be apart of the team. They of course didn't understand why I would ever want to leave the team. So I then told them that I just needed some space from everything, needed to be on my own for a while.

They clearly didn't believe me, but they didn't say anything more on the matter. I was no longer a part of Team 'Natsu'.

As I was walking away, I stopped, turning around slightly. I saw Lisanna looking at me. A part of me thinks she knows the real reason I decided to leave them, considering every time I would look at her, catching her glancing at me , she would turn away quickly, a guilty expression on her face.

So now here I am, approximately two weeks later, watching as my former team laughs, joking around with each other, clearly missing me a lot less than I thought they would.

Oh well. I'm not going to become the type of girl that bitches about them not begging me to come back. I turned back around in my stool, resting my elbows on the edge of the bar counter. I kept sipping my strawberry milkshake, sighing once again when I hear the classic slurping sound of my dead milkshake.

On the back of my head I could feel someone's hot stare burning into my skull. Furrowing my eyebrows, I turned around, meeting dark blue eyes. On the second floor, somewhere in the shadows, someone stares back at me.

Since everyone is allowed on the second floor now, it could be anyone, but these eyes feel...familiar. I narrow my eyes at them, blinking not even for a split second, and they're gone.

I shiver slightly, unnerved by this sudden turn of events. Shrugging it off, I turn back around to my empty glass.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Mirajane head towards me. "Are you okay, Luce? You seem down, ever since..." She trails off at the end, inching her head in Team Natsu's direction. "No, I'm fine, Mira, but...thanks," I say. She nods her head, giving me a sad smile.

"Okay," She says, "but if you ever need anything, or you just need to talk, I'm always here, just let me know."

"Thanks, Mira, you've always been a great friend."

Mirajane smiles at the compliment before she nods her to my empty glass, quick to pick it up and go make me another one.

As soon as Mira's out of sight though, headed into the kitchen, I feel a warm heat coming from behind me.

"Blondie," a deep voice murmurs, brushing against my ear softly. I shiver again, finally realizing who the mystifying blue eyes belonged to.

"Laxus," I breathe.

 **They're will be more chapters. I just thought I'd start it off finally.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's**

 **POV**

Trailing his fingers down my thigh and back up, I shiver, leaning into his touch. Even though I know no one's looking at us, I can't help it, I feel exposed. Looking back at him, he has a dark, lust riddled look on his face. I like that look, I like knowing it's solely for me, all of his attention...is on me. Just the mere thought that in this moment, he's all mine, is thrilling enough. No one has ever tried to control Laxus. No one ever could control Laxus. He's like a force of nature. I've had a crush on Laxus for a while now, watching him as he walked through the guild, power emanating off of him. I didn't think he noticed me watching him, obviously I was wrong. Contrary to popular belief, I didn't blame Laxus for him turning me to stone, I could even go so far as to say I understood. I knew in his own way he thought he was doing the right thing.

I can't stop myself from going there, from imagining what it would be like, just the two of us. "What do you think of the idea of you and I going somewhere a little more private," he says, whispering into my ear. I nod my head against his chest, too breathless to respond, as cliché as that sounds.

Laxus grips me by the arm, gently pulling me off the bar stool and setting me on the ground. I can feel my cheeks redden as I look up at him once again. Laxus reaches forward, gently brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I tilt my head into his palm. He smirks at me before he pulls it away. I quickly follow behind as he walks out of the guild, not daring to glance around to see if anyone's looking.

Once outside of the guild, Laxus presses his body up against mine, gently pushing me against the building.

He leans down, sucking on my neck, nibbling slightly. I gasp slightly. "Just so you know," I say, "You're blond, too," I murmur, referring to earlier when he called me Blondie. I feel him chuckle against my neck before he pulls away. "I am aware," he says.

Pushing him away slightly, I stand up straight. I smirk at him, making him quirk an eyebrow in response, before I grab his hand and practically drag him towards my apartment.

Finally getting there, I open the door. Once we get inside, my arms are immediately pushed against the back of the door.

Laxus leans closer to me, that same, stupid, sexy smirk still plastered to his face. He brushed his lips gently against mine, surprising me. Whenever I pictured Laxus, I guess I imagined him to be a bit more...rough.

I focus back on him, my eyes widening slightly when I see Laxus's smirk gone, followed by a dark, lust riddled look.

Laxus lowers down slightly, grabbing me around the hips with one arm and picking me up. I quickly rap my legs around his waist, drawing him closer. With his other hand, he trails his hand up my thigh, pushing my skirt up as he goes along. It's not long before my skirt is bunched up around my waist, like a belt with too much fabric. Finally reaching the top of my thighs, he grinned widely.

Pressing his palm against my opening, I gave a heavy breath that bordered on being a moan, I knew he could feel it, how wet, soaked, I was. I arched my head, pressing my body into his front, sealing my eyes shut in the process. I heard him chuckle, just before he leaned down closer to me. He nipped my throat, gently soothing it with his tongue after. "That's what I like to see, Blondie, complete and utter submission." Normally I would've been going full women's rights activist on him as soon as he said that, but given the circumstance, I was in no mood to object.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I felt Laxus pull away from me. Confused, I opened my eyes to look at him.

He had a hard look on his face, seeming to almost be forcing himself to hold back. "What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly feeling extremely insecure. I mean, I guess I could understand if he didn't want me. Just look at half of the girls at Fairy Tail, he could have any of them, they all practically drool over him when he walks by, but I couldn't really blame them.

I suddenly snapped out of my self deprecating thoughts when I heard Laxus speak up.

"Whatever over thinking your doing, just forget it. I just wanted to stop and...make sure this is what you wanted, cause after this, Blondie, there ain't no turning back."

I just stared at him for a couple of seconds, my face blank of emotions, and suddenly I moved forward, plastering my lips to his. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, waiting until finally he opened his mouth. I slipped my tongue inside, pushing it against his, exploring his mouth. Fighting in a battle of dominance in way of tongue, Laxus obviously won.

He pulled away after a while, giving us a chance to catch our breath's.

"So...I'll...take that as a...yes than?" Laxus said, in between pants.

I pressed my forehead against his, nodding my head slightly.

After that it was a blur. Laxus quickly rushed us over to my bedroom, kicking the door open slightly. He set me down on the bed, pulling off my shoes and socks before slowly pulling down my skirt. I reached up, quickly pulling my top off. So there I was, Lucy Heartfilia, laying on my bed in only my matching black lace bra and thong, Laxus Dreyar standing over me with a dark look on his face. And I couldn't be feeling anymore nervous.

Laxus could obviously tell how I was feeling, because he pushed my legs apart, standing on his knees on the bed, placing a hand on my knee and drawing circles with his thumb.

"Shh, relax," he murmured,"I got you, and might I add, Blondie, you have quite a magnificent body, you're...beautiful."

As cliché as it sounds, I'd dare say my heart melted a little inside.

Having Laxus say that, with such sincerity too, I just...I don't know, I guess I just never expected it. Blushing brightly, I quickly averted my head, trying to avoid Laxus's gaze. He quickly caught on, putting his hand under my chin and moving it back to meet his eyes. "Who knew you we're even cuter when you blushed, Blondie."

Laxus quickly drew his hand down my body, pressing it once again against my heat.

"Aah!" I suddenly jerked, feeling a slight shock down...there.

"What, Blondie? What's a matter?"

I looked up at him in confusion, only to be met with that stupid smug grin. He didn't...did he? I jerked as I felt it again. His eyes held amusement, and I instantly knew. Smacking him on the shoulder, I couldn't hold back the laugh.

"You jerk," I say, "You know, you must really suck in bed if you have to use your magic to help you," I say, merely trying to tease him, and from the fire in his eyes, I can see it worked.

With a determined look, he does it again, only this time it's different, the pressure of it against my clit. I push my back into my pillow, letting out a low, uncontrollable moan.

"I think you'll find Blondie, magic or not, I can make you scream out in pleasure and never want to stop." I moan once again in response, grinding myself against his palm.

The shocks continue, pressure building.

"L-laxus, p-please..." I say, completely out of breath. I hear him growl from above me before he,

"Aah!" I cry out once again as he shoves a finger inside me, pushing my thong aside. He slowly rotates it, seemingly looking for something. He stops as I cry out, reaching for his shoulders and pulling him closer to me. He moves his finger against that particular spot again, and opening my eyes I see him grin when my breathing becomes once again labored.

He insert another finger, slowly running them both against that particular spot.

He pulls them both out, much to my immense displeasure, before I notice him getting up.

My eyes widen as he peals off his shirt, his muscles bathed in the moonlight shining in from my window. With a smirk, he kicks off his shoes and socks, his pants quickly following. He comes back to the bed in only his boxers.

I smirk at him, gesturing to my hips as I circle them on the bed.

"Well, Sparky? What are you waiting for?"

He growls at the nickname before he swiftly pulls off his boxers. My eyes widen as I take in the length of him. He's 9 inches at least, probably 10 at best. For a second there, I have this terrifying thought of it not being able to fit.

I look up at him to see him smirking once again. "Don't even think it," I say, not wanting to hear whatever's going through his mind right now.

He merely chuckles before he reaches forward, tearing my thing off me. I gasp, it oddly turning me on. I quickly undo my bra strap, throwing it across the room, not really caring at the moment.

Laxus gives me a dark grin before he brings his cock closer to my entrance holding it by the base and circling the tip over my hole.

I gasp as he slowly pushes in a few inches before pulling back out. "God damn you're tight," he says through clenched teeth. "You're not...," he trails off.

"No," I say, cluing into what he's trying to ask, "It's just been a really long time." Laxus nods, looking a bit more sure of himself.

He pushes back in, further than before and I gasp as he fills me up. Feeling all of him inside me, I've never felt so full. He pulls out again before pushing back inside, grunting as he does so.

"God Blondie, your wrapped so tight around me, you feel amazing." I can merely nod in response, Laxus completely taking my breath away.

He continues to thrust into me rhythmically until we both scream out our release, Laxus continuing to play with my nipples after we're done, sucking on them gently.

I soon fall asleep in his arms, totally unsure of what tomorrow has to bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Laxus's**

 **POV**

Sunlight piercing my eyes, I groaned, tightening my hold on whatever was in my grasp.

You know that small moment where you forget everything? Where you are, how you got there? Hell, even your name. Well, I was going through that right now. So of course in that split moment I had no idea of the beauty I held in my arms.

Then it all came back.

Going to the guild.

Getting a drink from the bar before heading up to the second floor.

Taking my seat and watching everyone below, subconsciously waiting for _her_ to come in.

Finally pushing myself to go up to Blondie and make my move.

It all rushed back like a wave.

A sly grin swept over my features as I recalled the sound of Lucy's whimpers as she laid beneath me. I slowly opened my eyes, cringing at the bright light. After a few seconds my vision adjusted, and may I just say, damn it was well worth the wait.

The view that met my eyes was breathtaking.

Blondie curled into my front, my arm wrapped tight around her hips. Her bare bottom was nestled into my groin, her naked body splayed out beside me.

Moving myself against her bottom, she let out a low moan, still fast asleep. With my free hand I reached up and palmed her breast, her nipple hardening under my touch. She let out another low moan, longer this time. I have to say, sometimes it's great to be me.

Then I felt it.

It came off of Blondie in waves.

At first I didn't understand what it was. Then I realized. It's emotions, her emotions.

I don't know how it's possible that I can feel them, but I do.

They hit me once again, so hard this time that it makes it difficult to breath.

There is one emotion coming off of Blondie more prominent than the rest.

Love.

I have to get out of here.

 **Lucy's**

 **POV**

Waking up with the warm sheets wrapped around me, I have a huge smile on my face. I feel the bed move behind me, still half asleep, I ignore it. My mind continues to swirl with happy images of last night, I let out a soft sigh of content.I fall back to sleep.

Waking up sometimelater I crack my eyes open, sunlight fills my vision as I stare up at the ceiling. Looking at the empty space beside me I furrow my eyebrows, it takes me awhile to realize.

He's gone.

I don't know why I'm so surprised or for that matter, why it hurts so much.

With yet another sigh, I quickly get out of bed, forcing myself not to think about it.

I get a shower, pulling my clothes on before I head off to the guild.

As I walked to the guild I stepped up on the stone ledge lining along the water. I waved my foot out towards the water, a lame attempt to distract myself.

"Hey, Miss! You might want to get down from there! It's not safe," called a man on the boat, both of them staring at me with their mouths wide open.

Ignoring both of them I continue to walk along. I just don't get it. Everything seemed good last night. Great in fact. I guess I just forgot the fact that no one can chain Laxus down. I don't think I've ever seen, or heard of, Laxus ever being in in a relationship. I can't exactly blame him though, he never promised me anything, I guess I just managed to delude myself in to thinking it could be something...more.

I finally reach the guild, forcing a smile onto my face at all the familiar and happy faces. At a far table I see Erza nod to me, a slight smile on her face. I really respect Erza and it's a good feeling to know she respects me too.

My smile dims as I see Lisanna in a fervent conversation with Natsu and Gray, Juvia clutching tightly onto Gray's arm. Normally Natsu would come racing towards me with Happy in tow, usually it would annoy me and I'd curse Natsu internally, I didn't realize how much I'd miss it until now.

I of course don't blame Lisanna, I'd even go so far as to say I considered her a nakama. I know she's not doing anything on purpose. Oh well...

Turning away, I head over to the bar, Mira's smile instantly cheering me up a little bit. I don't know what it is but I Mira seems to have a gift for cheering people up.

As I take a seat on my usual bar stool Mira heads over in my direction, the famous twinkle in her eyes.

"What can I get for you, Lucy? The usual?"

I nod my head, smiling as she sets a strawberry milkshake on the bar top in front of me.

"Thanks, Mira," I say, pulling the glass closer to me and taking a sip of the strawberry heaven.

"Lucy...," Mira says, a strange glint in her eyes, almost sad, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Mira, why do you ask?"

Mira looks in the direction behind me and turning in my stool I notice her gesturing toward team Natsu.

I wave my hand dismissively, although it does still hurt. "Don't worry about it, Mira, I'm actually doing okay, honest," I add when I see the disbelieving look on her face.

"Okay," she says, still looking a bit sad, she suddenly leans towards me, resting her elbows on the bar top and looking slightly more enthusiastic, "Hey, you know what you should do? Go on a mission. I know your rent is coming up, and it'd be good for you, take your mind off things."

I smile at Mira, slowly nodding my head in agreement. "You know what, you're right, thanks Mira."

After finishing my strawberry shake I quickly head over to the request board. I scan over the board, Nab standing beside me, staring at the request board absentmindedly like he usually is, before my eyes land on a certain mission.

Something's been terrorizing an island across the ocean. Staring down at it, I'm immediately intrigued by the rewards, 130,000 jewels and two silver keys. Not bad if I do say so myself. Sticking the paper in my pocket, I look up with a sad expression on my face at Nab.

Scouring over the board once more my eyes widen as they land on a perfect job for Nab. I quickly pull it off the board and nudge Nab with my elbow. He quickly looks down at me in shock, probably considering how we don't usually talk.

"Hey, Nab, why don't you check this one out? It seems right up your alley," I say. I quickly hand him the paper, watching as his eyes scan over it.

"Young mages class in need of teachers aid, animal seith magic, 135,000 jewels, Hey, thanks Lucy," he says, looking up from the page and back to me with a slightly bewildered look on his face. Probably didn't know I knew what magic he practiced.

"No problem," I say before I lean in to give him a quick hug, shocking him even further.

I quickly walk away, making sure with Mira that it's okay I take this job. She of course agrees with no hesitation. I like how she doesn't underestimate me, doesn't think I'm weak, not telling me to go back to the board and get an easier job like I'm sure others would, despite how much they like me.

As I head to leave the guild, prepared to go back to my apartment and start packing for my trip, I don't bother to look up at the second floor, not willing to risk the chance of meeting exactly who I know is watching me' eyes.


End file.
